New Start
by UnluckyKarma
Summary: AU / Blake has always wanted to move to the big city, and Sun might have found a way to get her there! But what happens when she feels like she is being followed and what happens when Sun becomes distracted with his new found riches? \ Eventual Tauradonna BlackSun/Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Blake swept the dark wooden floor of the porch solemnly with her wavy raven hair flowing behind her back, her mind was elsewhere, it seemed. It was too hot as usual in Texas and she yearned for a cooler breeze and not the sweaty dusty seemingly endless landscape of her home. It was silent aside from the occasional half-hearted sweep of the broom. Her dress and simple shoes were tattered- showing her lower class of living, it was hard to earn good money in this area, after all. At the age of 15 her mother committed suicide shortly after her father had passed from some horrible lung infection, she always blamed herself for not helping her mother enough around the house or not helping her pay the bills. Now, three years later she was still sitting in the same house that her mother owned. She always hated it when town folk told her she had her mothers eyes, when looking in the mirror she had hated the golden-feline like eyes due to her always getting reminded of her mother.

As she looked out to the sparse horizon a moving object caught her eyes. Sun! she thought. Blake's ears perked up immediately at the thought of her boyfriend's return. Sun was a travelling merchant who was keen of the thought of striking big and living in the city of New York, both Sun and Blake shared this idea a lot so they vowed to help each other to achieve their dream.

Sun wore a maroon coat and a oversized pair of brown trousers that were meant for someone at least twice his size. His boots were decorated in scuffs and scratches, showing their age. Blake smiled happily and trotted down the creaky dented steps to greet the blonde haired boy. The horse he rode skidded clumsily to a halt, Sun pulling tightly on the reins, a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Blake! I'm back finally! I have good news, I struck gold literally!" Sun puffed from his obviously exhausted frame.

Blake shook her head in mock anger, trying to contain her excitement, "Okay Sun, relax, what do you mean 'struck gold'?"

"Well this time I was travelling up northern to the big city ya know? And, and, I decided to check the stock markets, they always interested me and they helped with trading and I met this real nice man- fellow and we had some laughs and we ended up going to this real fancy place- you would've loved it there Blake! And and...-"

"And what Sun?" Blake said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well he offered me a job, Blake! A real good one at that! I mean, good enough that I could move up there- WE could move up there together!" Sun exclaimed, incasing Blake in a bear hug.

Blake stood, frozen in a concoction of shock and excitement of what was next in her life. Sun had done it! He had helped her achieve his and her dreams! She stood back from Sun and he grabbed her waist, spinning her around in circles. They stared so joyfully into each others eyes. Blake kissed Sun shyly and skipped inside to start packing. Sun stared after the raven-haired girl. He loved her so much, who knows how he landed a beautiful kitty like her. He smiled to himself and followed Blake to collect their small amount of possessions.

The next day~

"Okay so I'll head up before you and meet you there?" Blake said, confirming the plan they had thought of last night.

"Yeeep, I need to sort out some things here before I meet you, you have your tickets for the train, yes?"

Blake nodded firmly.

"Good good, now when you get up there look for a place called Orchid road, ask anyone, they are real nice up there. Then on Orchid road look for house number seven, right?" Sun paused to check if he had all Blake's attention before continuing, "Wait there on the doorstep, one of my employers mates will meet you and help you move into the house" Sun explained.

"Yes sir!" Blake said, mocking a soldiers salute. "See you in a few days Sun" She kissed him quickly and ran towards the town that housed the train station. Sun sighed contently, at her running figure he could only think of an excited child, he smiled fondly.

Blake's best dress was a pretty doll-like pink that flowed perfectly on her small body. Her golden fire-y (?) eyes were wide in anticipation of the days ahead, she clutched her pathetically small amount of belongings in a leather briefcase that her father had gotten her for her tenth birthday. She didn't want to bring too much from her life in Texas as most of those memories were tainted with her longing, she was going to begin again fresh, and today was the start.

Well hello,

This might not seem like Tauradonna at the start but don't you worry, this is just the background of Blake. In the next chapter it will skip to around 2-3 weeks ahead to Sun and Blake's life in New York and THEN the real ship can begin!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, M'lady" Sun whispered,

Blake woke slowly as Sun shaked her gently from her slumber. She looked up to see Sun's glowing face smile down on her. Like a chain reaction she couldn't help herself but smile back. Blake has noticed Sun had become happier (if that's even possible?) since they had moved to New York. It was like the air here could clear anyone's mind a change them into a better person. Over the last two weeks she couldn't help but notice some changes about herself; for example, whenever she walked around the house she had a spring in her step and she would always smile at anyone who cast a glance in her direction. Before New York she would've never done this. Her usual secluded, shy, admittedly Kermit-like personality seemed to have suddenly disappeared. Sun's accent had changed a lot too, in the short time of two weeks he had adopted the more formal tone of a rich man, Blake was not complaining..

Sun's voice shook her from her thoughtful gaze,

"Well Blake, Blakey... Belle, guess what is happening today?" Sun said cheekily.

"Am I finally going to go outside?" Blake looked up hopefully, her golden eyes shining and her ears lay pleadingly on her head, she hadn't been allowed to go outside with Sun for all of the two weeks. She had asked why; but she was always brushed off. As nice as their house was, it didn't make spending days on end in it get less boring, this was one downside so far of living in the big city but she wasn't complaining, it was already far better than the simple life of Texas.

Sun laughed at Blake's obvious excitement, "Finally? It's only been two weeks, well I thought today you could go shopping? How about that? I'll even pay for it all, not like you had any money in the first place" Sun winked,

Blake smiled and hugged Sun tightly, "Oh thank you thank you!"

"Well tonight we have a ball at my employers house so dress nicely! I left the money out on the table downstairs, I'm sure it will help, but now I must go! Business won't do itself" And with that comment Sun had gone. Blake could only watch as his tail swished from side to side out of their bedroom.

"Are we not going to go shopping... together?" Her voice only came out as a whisper and would have been near impossible to hear. She visibly slumped in defeat, another downside she had forgotten to mention to herself was that Sun seemed to have no time for Blake at all.

"No, don't be all depressed and pathetic now Blake!" She told herself, "I get to go outside!", with a new found excitement she jumped off the bed and immediately got into her only and nicest dress (the navy one) and grabbed a purse Sun had bought her and filled it with the bundles of cash Sun had left her. The purse was golden with pearls dotting along the seams and sequins that reflected gloriously in the light, she loved it. With a quick brush of her hair she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, she nodded with approval and headed out the door.

Where to go now? she thought. The streets were quiet as most were probably at work so that was a plus. Sun had told her of a place called Columbus Circle, he had told her of the streets of shops decorated with lights at night and the gentle sounds of horses and carts along the stone roads. She saw a black carriage finely accented with gold and waved her hand at the driver, as the carriage halted she shouted up to the driver about her wanted destination and he nodded in understanding. She then opened the door as gracefully as possible and sat triumphantly on the lush cushioned seats of the carriage. Well done Blake, you didn't trip and die. She thought sarcastically.

Around ten minutes later the carriage stopped, Blake paid the man quickly, eager to explore this foreign land of riches. The raven haired girl spinned in circles, admiring everything and anything she saw. This place was so mysterious and intriguing, she yearned to know every street. Clutching her purse, she went into a store named 'Kleinfeild Bridal'. Inside was a velvety red floor that screamed money and stands upon stands of white dresses. Some were adorned with lace, some with pearls and some had trains that looked as if they could wrap around the world twice. A lady with slightly graying hair walked confidently up to Blake,

"Well hello there, you look a little young to be needing a wedding dress.." the woman speculated.

Blake shook her head to wipe herself from the overwhelming amount of dresses, "Wedding dress?" Blake said, confused.

"Well this is a bridal shop..." the woman said, equally as confused.

"Oh right! Umm well no, we aren't that serious, I mean I like him but I don't want to get married yet.. I mean.." Blake blurted.

After an awkward minute of judging silence the woman, who was seemingly unconcerned for Blake's mental state, replied absently; "Well dear, we do sell some formal occasion dresses towards the back of the shop if that's what you're looking for?"

"Ooh um, Yes! Formal dresses... oh could you help me pick one to suit me... Sun isn't here and he normally helps.." Blake was becoming really uncomfortable under the judgemental stare from the woman and moved slowly putting her weight from one leg to the other. The woman nodded and wordlessly she guided Blake towards the back of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

The dresses she was shown were beyond her own imagination, some were elegant, some were revealing and some were just weird. Blake was yet again captivated by clothes. This has begun to become a trend she thought sarcastically. The women, whose name Blake had found out to be Glynda, murmured a mix of patterns and colours and numbers to herself as she went through the bundles of dresses, she looked as if she was in her element. Blake followed Glynda like a lost puppy as they went through the forest of Blake's dreams. Glynda suddenly halted in front of a stand. Blake tried to peer around her in confusion.

"Yes, this is the one, yes yes.. Perfection... you shall be queen! Haha" Glynda exclaimed, unusually loudly.

Yes it is perfect Blake thought. It had a satin red shine layered with black vintage lace, on the arms thin strips of red hung like a waterfall, the bodice was sparsely decorated with shining silver pearls that were attached to a black quilt-like pattern that flowed perfectly down to the edges of the princess skirt. She would be queen of the ball indeed. But woah look at that price!

 **This is the dress I was trying to describe :)**

. ?spm=2114.40010208.4.125.L2ZdaQ


End file.
